


It Seems I Win

by EspeciallyMegan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, First Time, First explicit Owari/Nidai on AO3 omg, Fist Fights, I Tried, I cannot identify what type of sex this is, I ship this so much it's unhealthy, I'm ashamed of myself, I've never written smut in my life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, THIS SHIP NEEDS MORE ATTENTION, The world needs more Owari/Nidai fics, Writing at 2am, rarepair, sin - Freeform, thunderstorm, yeah basically they just frick frack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspeciallyMegan/pseuds/EspeciallyMegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nidai-san, I have a great idea! How about we fight? If you win, I'll let you touch my boobs!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seems I Win

**Author's Note:**

> My mind just lost its virginity. Enjoy this badly written smut one shot  
> (I honestly don't understand how unpopular this ship is, for fuck's sake it's practically canon)

Outside, it was raining.

Owari sat cross-legged on her bed as she gazed through the glass of her window, watching the chilly drops of water streak and cloud the pane. How many more storms would come of the week she didn't know, but she had to unplug the television aerial so many times she no longer bothered the plug it back in. No Wi-Fi, no television and no general technology or connection. Giving up, Owari pushed herself off of her bed and strode to the door, grabbing her jet black umbrella, erecting it and walking outside.

The storm raged. Raindrops hammered against the gymnast's umbrella like drumbeats as she made a mad dash to Nidai's house. When bored or sad, a good old fight could cheer Owari up in a heartbeat.

She knocked rhythmically on Nidai's door three times. Several seconds later, she heard the lock click and the door swung open, revealing Nidai. "Owari-san, it's late. You should get to bed." he whispered, trying not to arouse the neighbors.

"But I can't sleep!" she whined, widening her eyes and sticking out her bottom lip for dramatic effect.

"You know that doesn't work on me. Come inside, you'll catch the death of cold out there in the rain." She grinned at him, carelessly tossing her umbrella onto the sidewalk as she ran inside and flopped onto Nidai's bed.

"Did you unplug the aerial, too?" Owari asked.

"Indeed." he responded.

"Nidai-san, I have a great idea! How about we fight? If you win, I'll let you touch my boobs!" she suggested, enthusiasm lacing her words.

"Owari-san." he paused before grinning. "You know I could never turn down a fight."

And so they fought. Nidai threw powerful punches, all of which Owari took until she fell down, bruised blue and bleeding. The coach stood over her, his large hand stretched out to help her up. She gratefully took it, slipping her hand into his and letting him hoist her up with such force she almost toppled over again. "It seems I win, Owari-san." he grinned, looking her in her hazel eyes.

"A-alright." Undoing the buttons on her blouse, Owari stripped herself of her shirt and let her breasts hang. She never bothered with a bra, she was poor and grew out of them far too quickly.

Nidai watched with fascination as she scrunched up her blouse and threw it across the room. He reached out, stroking Owari's left breast with one of his unnaturally large palms. Her eyes fluttered shut as she sighed happily. He started using his other hand, carressing her nipple with his thumb which easily covered the pink bump. Getting used to the feel, he moved his palms up and down. Owari moaned softly, enjoying herself deeply.

The coach moved one of his hands onto her right breast, bouncing it up and down in time with the other. Owari's moaning became louder and more frequent, her heart pulsing against its cage.

"What do you say we take this a little further?" Owari sparked the question.

"If we are both thinking the same thing, by all means." Nidai grinned slyly.

He removed both his hands from her chest as she shivered, feeling a sudden chill. Nidai leaned in, sloppily kissing her lips. She kissed back forcefully, licking his bottom lip. Teasingly, he denied access. When she tried again, he allowed her in as she explored the inside of his mouth. Their tongues met, twirling around as they fought for dominance. A moan escaped from Owari's throat as Nidai grasped the moment her guard was let down by the sleeve as he explored the realms of her mouth, running his tongue along her near-straight line of teeth. His hands traced down her slim figure, making her shiver as a chill flew up her spine.

Their lips separated, making a satisfactory popping sound. Nidai kissed down her neck, trailing butterfly kisses in an almost perfectly straight line down her figure before stopping at her skirt. He slid it down her legs, lifting her ankles so that he could remove it completely. He grinned when he noticed the half-dry stain through Owari's knickers. Slipping a finger under the waistband, he pulled them down and stripped her of those, too.

Nidai's cock throbbed against his boxers. "Would you like to do the honours?" he asked the nude girl.

Owari abruptly sat up, bending over as he stood up shakily. She grabbed his pants in her fist as she tugged them down forcefully. Nidai lifted one knee so she could get the pants off properly. They slid off in her tight grip. He lifted his other knee, balancing on one foot as she completely took off his pants and flung them onto his bed. One would have to be blind not to notice the bulge against Nidai's blue boxers. If Owari were any less careful, she would have torn the underwear but instead she pulled them down and over his ankles. His cock was almost fully hardened as Owari stretched her fingers out to stroke it. A moan escaped him as the gymnast pulled her face closer and licked the head, swirling her tongue around it in a spiral before taking it into her mouth and sucking. When she moaned, Nidai felt the vibrations against his member.

Owari took a little more of the coach into her mouth as she continued sucking it how an infant sucks a pacifier. As she moved her mouth further upwards, Nidai felt himself become fully hard as he threw back his head, eyes closed. The gymnast had almost reached the base before Nidai came, the hot, sticky liquid squirting in several directions but mainly into Owari's mouth as she bravely swallowed.

"My turn," Owari rasped. "It's not fair when you get all the fun."

Nidai removed his shirt and jacket so both were now fully naked. Owari lay on the floor, legs spread. Sneaking a finger closer, he ran it over her clit as she moaned. He stuck out his pinkie finger and carefully slipped it inside her, exploring her insides. Owari cried out, unsure whether of pain or pleasure.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nidai continued preparing her.

"I-it would he a shame not to, after coming t-this far." Owari was cut of by her moans twice in her simple sentence.

The coach pulled her onto his lap, removing his finger from her opening. Taking his cock into his hand, he slowly forced it through the entrance. He began with slow thrusts, allowing her to get used to the feel. Nidai breathed out slowly before quickening his pace. Owari squealed, wrapping her arms around his bare chest and bringing herself closer.

"Stop." Nidai abruptly demanded as he began to pull out.

"No. Nidai-san, it's fine, really." Owari assured him.

Nidai came inside her before pulling out, panting. "We probably should have used protection..."

"It's fine! Honestly, if nothing happened I'd have no idea what to do with these!" she confessed, gesturing to her breasts.

"I suppose you're right. It's really late now. Do you want to stay the night?"

"Nidai-san, I'd love to." Owari grinned widely.

Nidai pushed himself off of the floor as he stood up and flopped onto the bed. Owari got up shakily and dove on top of him, falling asleep in a minute over the raging storm ouside. Their clothes were crumpled in random places acroos the room, Owari's umbrella flying free down the street.


End file.
